


Let the Rain Fall

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Compliant, F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, One Shot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rise of Valla comes the responsibility of helping the people build their villages. But not everything has to be so serious.</p><p>[ Day 6 Prompt; Rain ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

"Corrin?"

Azura walked through the castle halls, eyes wandering along the walls and peeking into rooms she passed. She couldn't find Corrin no matter how hard she looked. Even Jakob couldn't tell her where his master had retired to.

"Corrin?" She called her wife's name again, unfortunately she failed to get a response.

She checked their quarters, the dining hall, the throne room, and even the courtyard. All of the dragon queen's usual locations were devoid of her pressence. As morning turned to afternoon, Azura decided her wife was probably somewhere outside the castle.

After convincing their royal guard to allow her to leave the castle grounds without an escort, the queen arrived at the closest town after a short walk.

The small towns had begun emerging not long after Valla returned. Corrin had ordered given all their power to aid the settlers, providing temporary shelter, food, water, and building supplies until they could support their own and create trading routes with Nohr and Hoshido.

The closest village had suffered during a recent storm. While the weather promised to remain a surprise over the next few days, the worst of the winds seemed to have left them. Even now the clouds threatened to rain down upon them; she guessed it'd take another hour or two before the weather turned dark.

She walked through the village at her own pace, visiting stores and visiting with the villagers, some too nervous and shy to approach her on their own. When she met with an older woman who owned a small shop a clue on Corrin's location was revealed.

"Have you come to help Queen Corrin?"

"She's here?" Azura asked.

"Oh yes she arrived before dawn to help us rebuild our market. A couple stands and carts knocked over in the storm last night and she practically fixed everything on her own!"

Azura smiled. "Where is she now, do you know?"

"She mentioned she was going to visit the town hall to help expand our town around this time. If you hurry you might catch her."

"Thank you ma'am."

"The pleasure was mine."

True to the woman's word, Corrin was standing with the village chief near the back of the town hall. When she entired the building Corrin's gaze flickered to the door and back to the chief. As Azura walked closer she could make out their conversation much easier.

"--only a few of the Nohrian merchants who refuse to trade and even fewer Hoshidan merchants."

Corrin sighed. "Bad blood I assume. Both sides lost a lot and rumors can twist anyone's view."

The chief growled, her dark hair falling down her back. "It's not just bad blood my lady. We've had some with ill will throw insults at our people and curse your name! I've tried to follow your example and stay positive but these are my people."

"I understand, but using violence in retaliation will only give them more reason to hate us. I'll speak to my brothers and have them find a solution. We take care of our own."

The chief looked at Azura, now standing next to her wife and sighed. "Very well. I'll spread the word." She left the hall, leaving the two queens together.

"Finally found me I see?"

Azura wrapped her arms around Corrin's waist. "It was a pleasant enough trip. I heard you were helping the village. I might as well help too."

Corrin kissed her forehead and gently pulled her wife's hands from her waist and instead enclosed them in her own hands.

"Well the only thing I have left to do is help the kids hang up a banner they made. I could certainly use your help if you'd like."

Azura smiled and together they left the hall, almost immediately greeted by a group of children. They led Corrin towards a warehouse where a bright blue cloth was folded to the best of their ability. Corrin picked it up easily and grinned down at the little girl who gasped in amazement.

"I can't lift it by myself!"

"You just need to grow a bit more," Azura replied for her wife, "I'm sure in a few years you'll be the strongest in the village."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The group made their way towards the center of town where a large pole stood tall, flying a plain clothe to represent their new home. Azura helped the kids retrieve the old flag while Corrin carefully unfolded the new one.

It was larger than the previous flag but was clearly made to hang down rather than let the wind carry it like a traditional flag. The banner was sown together with smaller pieces of similar shades of blue. The words "Valla" were sown into the top and a purple mountain extended from the bottom of the banner to the top.

Corrin loved it, almost too excited to see it hanging proudly. By the time they all managed to raise the banner, the skies were growing grey despite their proud achievement.

They all looked up proudly at the new town's flag.

"It looks beautiful." Azura's compliment made the kids go wild with excitement. The queen liked their flag.

Their celebrations were cut short however when the parents and guardians came to reclaim their children. The threatening rain was enough for even the queens to ran to find shelter.

Corrin lead her wife to the stables, the building not yet being used as a shelter for the animals. They huddled near the opening, watching the rain fall together.

"So, you sneak away from the guards to get here on your own?" Corrin asked.

"I didn't need to convince them. We hardly have any enemies and they like me."

"They like you? I scared a recruit the other day when I bumped into them in the hall," Corrin giggled, "They turned tail too quickly for me to even say hello."

"It's probably your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

Azura just shrugged, gleefully watching the water slowly filling puddles in the street ahead of them.

"Hey I wanna know!" She didn't get a response; instead she watched as her wife just stood up and walked into the rain, "Azura! You're going to catch a cold!"

"You don't seem that worried," She shot back playfully, "Besides it's nice out. Come join me?"

"I don't like getting sick."

"No one does."

Corrin sighed heavily and got up, taking Azura's hand as she approached and following her down the streets as she splashed in puddles and laughed at the clouds.


End file.
